


bathroom

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Bathroom.





	bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Sometimes Jin was worse than a woman.

“Hurry up!” Yamapi yells, banging on the bathroom door. “I’m going to be late for filming!”

“I have a photoshoot today!” Jin yells back, sounding agitated. “And I can’t get my fucking hair to lay down.”

Yamapi huffs, tightening his robe around him because it’s _cold_ and he wants a nice, hot shower. And he really has to pee. “Won’t they fix it when you get there?” he tries, knowing it’s a lost cause.

The door opens just enough for Jin to poke his half-straightened head out. “You know as well as I do that the commute is just as important as the job.”

“At least let me-” Yamapi stops short as he sees an opening and ducks inside, silently cheering in victory when he can finally get relief.

Jin is unfazed, giving his straightener a death glare in the mirror as it blatantly refuses to tame his frizzes. “Is it humid today?”

“I don’t even have my _eyes_ open,” Yamapi whines, giving himself a firm shake before stumbling towards the shower.

The laser-sharp heat of Jin’s glare stops him. “The steam won’t help the state of my hair, you know.”

“Wear a damn hat,” Yamapi finds himself saying as he sheds his robe and gets under the water. If Jin doesn’t hold him up anymore, he can blow-dry his hair in the kitchen while making breakfast and eat in the car.

However, he fails to notice that Jin hasn’t moved since he got into the shower, and just when Yamapi starts to relax and wake up, Jin flushes the toilet.

A cat probably knocked over a line of trash cans and streaked down the alleyway with the way Yamapi just shrieked at an inhumane volume for five forty-seven in the morning.

Resigned at being late, Yamapi does the first thing that comes to his mind – reaches around the shower curtain for Jin’s arm and pulls him under the cold ice water.

Jin’s scream is higher but much prettier, and Yamapi smirks at him despite being just as cold and much more naked. It’s Jin who actively turns off the water, leaving them both cold and dripping in the shower with wet, frizzing hair.

He stares at Yamapi for a few seconds, then shakes his head like a dog. Yamapi squeals as he gets hit with the icicle-like drops, then grabs Jin by the collar and shoves him up against the tile wall.

It’s not until Jin gulps that Yamapi becomes very aware of the situation he just put them in. Jin’s looking at him with wide, curious eyes and even though this is all brand new, Yamapi knows that the absolute last thing he should do is act on his instincts at the butt-crack of dawn when they’re cold and wet and one of them is without clothing in a shower that’s really only big enough for one person.

But he does anyway. And Jin acts back, wrapping his arms around Yamapi’s neck and sliding a hand into his soaked hair. Their lips move together desperately, like it’s life or death, now or never. They’re both going to be late and get in trouble and it could possibly be awkward the next time they’re together but, but.

For the first time, Yamapi’s glad they opted for the apartment with only one bathroom.


End file.
